


Dropped Books | Avengers x Reader | | Choose Your Own Ending |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Breaking Benjamin, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Skipping Class, Texting, cutting class, dropped books, guitar picks, polaroid camera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose your own ending! One for each Avenger, Loki, and Bucky. Don't know the fate of Vision or the twins just yet though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a bad day. Your book bag finally busted and there was no replacement right now, so the only option was just carrying the load of books and extra things in your arms. Only problem was the stuff was big and your arms were not. And, like the feather that broke the camel's back, all it took was one slight push from behind on the way to third block for all of your stuff to fall and scatter everywhere. Few people stopped to help you, though you were able to grab most of your stuff on your own anyway.  
  
You stood and started heading to class, but there was a hand suddenly on your shoulder. You turned your head.  
  
"I think you dropped this."


	2. Steve's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we start the endings off with Steve, being as adorkable as always. <3

He held out a worksheet from your art class. You took the paper from him and presented a thankful grin. "Thank you so much! I'd have been completely screwed next block if I didn't have this."  
  
He smiled. "Steve Rogers."  
  
"(Name) (Last Name)."  
  
"So, I couldn't help but notice that's from art. I was always under the impression that you're supposed to have fun and create in that class, not take notes like any other subject."  
  
"Right?! I feel like we learn more than draw or paint. Which really sucks, because I love creating."  
  
Steve shrugged his backpack off and unzipped it, pulling out a piece of paper. "Why don't you join art club? We're always making, hardly learning." He promised you with a beautiful smile.  
  
You placed the paper on top of everything else. Steve then realized the extent of all the things in your arms. "Want some help with those?"  
  
"You'll be late for class." Hair fell into your eyes as you shook your head."  
  
The tall, muscular blond shrugged. "I'm in attendance third block, and I take first lunch anyway. I can help you."  
  
He took everything from your arms and walked beside you to the art classroom. Your arms were calling out in bliss, thanking him for the lack of weight you now had to transport now. Steve set your things down on your desk and stood straight, lips curved up in a smile.  
  
"You should come hang out in the attendance office during your lunch. I'd love to tell you more about the club then."  
  
"That sounds good! I've got fifth lunch, so it'll be a while until I can come hang out."  
  
"That's fine!" Steve assured. "See you then!"  
  
He parted ways with you, one last smile gracing you before he rushed off to the cafeteria.  
  
xXx  
  
You walked outside the attendance office, where Steve was currently signing someone out. His blue eyes lit up and he handed them their planner back and heading outside into the main office, where attendance was connected to. You met him halfway and he grabbed your books again, leading you into the room. There was an empty desk inside where he set down all of your books, an empty drawstring bag next to it.  
  
"You can put your stuff in there." He said. "Figured you can't go the rest of the day with all of that, so I picked one up for you."  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Steve!" You were still putting your belongings in said bag. He wasn't wrong when he said you couldn't go the rest of the day carrying all of that stuff.  
  
"I wanted to." He was honest. You needed help, and he was willing to give it.  
  
"Well thank you." After the last of your belongings was stuffed into the bag, Steve was signing another student out. He looked at you.  
  
"We have a meet today, if you're interested."  
  
"Sure! I don't have a ride home though."  
  
"I can drop you off! We uh, actually live in the same neighborhood." He assured, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
"That's where I've seen you!" You knew he was familiar!  
  
"Yeah, I've lived in that neighborhood since middle school. I don't mind taking you home, since I'm headed there anyway."  
  
"That's really sweet of you. So, what's art club like?" You pondered, getting to the point of your meeting.  
  
The gaze of excitement overtook him. "It's _amazing_. We don't waste time on learning; we leave that for regular school hours. We meet every Tuesday and Thursday, and we just chill out and do whatever we want. Every month we have a new theme that we base our artwork around."  
  
You nodded, digging the club already. "What about the people?"  
  
"We don't have many, but the ones we do have are all really cool, and all they wanna do is help. You'll like them, I'm sure."  
  
"Well I can't wait." You grinned.  
  
xXx  
  
As soon as the final bell of the day rang you rushed to the art room for the second time that day, Steve already in there waiting for you. He grinned and introduced you to everyone as they filed in, each of them just as sweet as he'd promised. The theme was 'kiss' and while at first it seemed odd, taking a look at the works of others actually got the gears in your mind going. Within the forty minutes that the club was allowed to meet, you had a rough draft done and were planning how you'd paint it the next time art club met up.  
  
Steve gazed down at your sketch. "That's really creative, (Name). Awesome job!"  
  
You placed it in the cubby you used during your actual art class, which was hardly used due to the lack of art projects you did in your actual art class. Steve led the way to his car, the two of you chatting incessantly about the club, your favorite types of art and what techniques you liked best and the like. You even sat in the driveway of your house for a good hour, still simply talking about your passions.  
  
Eventually you went inside and Steve went on home, but ten minutes later he was back, a shameless smile on his face.  
  
"I gotta tell you about my project last month and how much of a disaster it was."  
  
You pulled him inside. "Well get in here and talk to me!"  
  
The end of the month came rather quickly, you and Steve hanging out more and more each day before that. The conversations easily went from being about art to being about any and everything that interested either of you. Though on the last art club meeting of the month, Steve was nowhere to be found when it came time to show everyone what you all had been working on for the past month.  
  
"Anyone know where Steve is?"  
  
No one had an answer. He was definitely at school that day, and he hadn't mentioned anything to you about not coming to the art meet. But the show had to go on, so the entire forty minutes was spent complimenting one another with each presentation, an occasional critique offered and taken with serious consideration for the next time and a smile. Once the clock hit 4:40, everyone filed out, you sticking behind to clean up some mess that had been left behind.  
  
"Your painting was my favorite."  
  
"Where were you at?!" You asked, hand over your heart.  
  
He stuffed his hand in his pockets and looked down at his shoes, wiggling them a bit. "I didn't have my project ready, so... I decided to help one of my teachers grade papers instead."  
  
"Oh, well... That's alright, Steve. I'm sure it would've been a masterpiece."  
  
He licks his lips and suddenly placed a large hand at the small of your back, pulling you closer to him and kissing your delicate lips. You heard a click, though Steve's lips didn't pull away for a good long while, and while you thought your lungs would give out, there was no way in _hell_  you were pulling away from that sexy piece of man.  
  
Steve pulled away regretfully and you saw that he had a Polaroid in his hand. He removed the picture and shook it out, grinning like a fool that struck gold. He kissed your lips sweetly again.  
  
"You were right; it is a masterpiece."


	3. Chapter 3

She held the black guitar pick in her small, delicate hand. It had a sharp, red Celtic knot designed onto it, and it was one of your most prized possessions. Why you had it with you at school, well, it was mainly to tease your friends.

She handed the pick to you. "It's a cool design. Where'd you get it?"

You grinned, happy to tell the story once again. "I went to a Breaking Benjamin concert about a year ago, and Ben always throws his guitar picks to the audience. I just so happened to be lucky enough to get one! They're my favorite band." You explained cheerfully. There wasn't much to be excited for in your overall vanilla lifestyle, but just looking at the souvenir of the best concert you'd ever attended was enough to have you all bubbly and giddy on the inside and out.  
  
"That's pretty cool. Natasha Romanov, by the way."  
  
You smiled. "(Name) (Last Name). Do you know the band?"  
  
"I've heard of them, yeah." She blew a bubble, popping it before continuing. "They're pretty good, from what I've heard. Where you headed?"  
  
"Art class. You?"  
  
"I'm skipping third block today." The lithe redhead said, nonchalant as hell. "Hate that class."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Gym. I work as one of the Senior Staff and it sucks. You wanna skip with me?"  
  
"Um." You'd never skipped class before. "Where would we go?"  
  
Natasha shrugged. "I dunno. We'll just get in my car and go somewhere. So are you in?"  
  
Hang out with a cute girl, or go to an art class where creating didn't exist?  
  
You smiled. "I'm in."  
  
Her thick lips formed a cute smile and she held a hand out. "Here, let me carry some of that."  
  
You handed her half of the stack, the shorter woman leading you out of the building. She sleuthed like an expert spy, knowing just how to get around the security guards on the way to the student parking lot. Natasha unlocked the dark Volkswagen Jetta and sat down, setting your books in the backseat. The car was started and she headed out of the parking lot, glancing over at you.  
  
"So why are you carrying all that stuff?"  
  
"My bag finally quit on me today." You explained, all of your stuff sliding around in the backseat.  
  
"That sucks. Do you have another one at home?"  
  
"I might, but I can just pick up another one tonight if not."  
  
She nodded her head. "Wouldn't happen to have any CDs, would you?"  
  
"Actually," You leaned into the backseat, digging through your stuff. "I do! I have had this same CD in my bag for years. Funny, until it broke I hadn't realized this was where it was all this time."  
  
It was the first Breaking Benjamin album, _Saturate_. You procured it and popped it in the player as Natasha pulled into some abandoned parking lot. She shut the engine off and looked at you. "Can't really enjoy the music if I'm dodging a bunch of morons with a drivers license."  
  
"I gotta warn you: This album's a rough one. I love it, but they hadn't found their sound yet so it's a bit all over the place."  
  
Natasha shrugged. "I'm sure it's good anyway."  
  
You watched her face as the first two songs played, Natasha's head moving slightly with the beat, face completely neutral. _Polyamorous_ was a different story, however. She actually smiled, knowing the words do it and singing along with you.  
  
_"Just when you think that you're alright, I'm calling out from the inside! I never hurt anyone! I never listen at all!"_  
  
She turned down the song. "You know, this is the song that got me to realize I'm bisexual."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, it just kinda spoke to me in the right ways at the time."  
  
"That's nice." You grinned. "I'm glad my favorite band was so influential for you!"  
  
She nodded and licked her lips, looking at you. "You know, we do have a class together."  
  
"We do?" You said, trying to recall seeing her face in any of your four classes.  
  
"Yeah," A half smile took over her face. "government. I sit in the way back."  
  
Your eyes widened. "Holy shit, you are in that class!"  
  
She snickered and you licked your lips. "Sorry I've never talked to you in there."  
  
The redhead waved it off. "S'not a big deal."  
  
"I mean, I guess so..."  
  
She looked over at you. "Ever kissed a girl?"  
  
_Well that was sudden._  
  
"Uh..."  
  
She leaned over and used a tiny hand to cup one of your cheeks, pressing her pink lips to yours. Instantly you melted underneath her touch, eyelashes gently kissing your skin as you pushed back against her soft lips. Natasha smiled in the kiss and slipped her tongue into your mouth, the other hand coming around you to pull you closer as she sat up on her knees to kiss you better. She was so tiny!  
  
Her perfect teeth caught your lower lip between them, giving a light tug before pulling away. "So. You wanna skip fourth block too?"  
  
All she needed for a response was your lips on hers once again.


	4. Bucky

"And you might want it back." He said, your cell phone in hand. How did you not realize you dropped that?!  
  
"You are a saint." You muttered, taking the phone from your fellow student and shoving it in your back pocket. "Most kids would've just taken it and ran away from the scene."  
  
He shrugged. "I already have a phone, so why would I need yours? I'm James, by the way. You can call me Bucky, if you want."  
  
"Well thank you, Bucky. I really appreciate that."  
  
His half smile melted you into a puddle of nothing. "It's no problem, really. See you around?" He was already half turned around, his left hand raised slightly to half-wave goodbye as he headed for class.  
  
"Guess so." You turned the other way and headed to your dreaded art class, sighing deeply as the teacher was standing at the Smart Board, the PowerPoint presentation loaded up already. You groaned rather loudly, though she couldn't hear you, thankfully.  
  
You sat at your desk, the art supplies in the back hardly touched at all, which was just sad. The lights were soon flipped off and she started droning on and on about the Renaissance or something. Your phone was slid out of your pocket, and while you hadn't been expecting any notifications, you certainly didn't mind the indication on your lock screen that said otherwise. Sneakily you opened up the text, which was from an unknown number.  
  
 _Hey, it's Bucky. I put your number in my phone before I gave it back. Hope you don't mind._  
  
 ** _Not really, I suppose. Why are you texting me now though?_**  
  
 _Same could be said to you, you know._  
  
 _ **You got me.**_  
  
 _So what's up?_  
  
 _ **I'm in art right now, trying not to blow my brains out. You?**_  
  
 _Just hanging out in attendance with my pal. I've got first lunch._  
  
 _ **Lucky. I have fifth and it's super tedious when you're starving.**_  
  
 _I've never had last lunch, so I can only imagine. So are you super into art or was this just some elective you hadn't done yet?_  
  
 _ **I'm not super passionate about it, no. It's more like a spare time kind of thing.**_  
  
 _Shame. My buddy Steve runs the art club. But it's whatever. You play any sports?_  
  
 _ **I was on the softball team, yeah. But softball season is over so not anymore. You?**_  
  
 _I run track. Should come check out a meet sometime, they're pretty cool. Or don't. It's fine either way._  
  
 _ **I might sometime.**_  
  
The bell rang, signaling first lunch had ended. You sighed and waited five minutes, but no new text messages came in. Guess Bucky wasn't the type to text in class...  
  
Lunch time eventually crawled around, you being the first to escape the ironically drab classroom. The lunchroom was a disaster every day, filled with nothing but disgusting food and relentless noise, so the library was your hangout spot during lunch every day. It was quiet, you could do your homework, and there was no one that would come bother you. There was a class in there, probably doing research papers, as it was just that time in the semester when the English teachers decided to force their students to work the most tedious papers they could.  
  
You sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a book. It was an interesting one, and a personal favorite of yours. Originally it'd been exposed to you when you were a freshman, but your copy of the novel showed you clearly loved it, as some edges were worn and certain pages had creases from being bent and used to bookmark your spot. You were currently on the part where Marlena had just been beaten by August and hopping across the train cars when your phone buzzed in your pocket...  
  
 _Turn around._  
  
The hell...?  
  
Behind you sat Bucky, who was sitting with a laptop, Microsoft Word open and few words typed. He grinned at you and you waved. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." You smiled back at him. "Writing a paper?"  
  
"Unfortunately. What're you doin' up here?"  
  
"I don't like going to the cafeteria."  
  
"Barnes! Stop bothering this young woman and do your paper."  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Alright, Ms. Aran."  
  
You looked back at your novel, only for your phone to go off once again.  
  
 _Sorry about that. Anyway, I don't like goin' there either._  
  
You rubbed your lips together and slipped your hands under the desk to respond to him.   
  
 ** _You should probably be doing your paper, Bucky._**  
  
 _And you shouldn't be texting during school._  
  
 _ **Aren't you doing the same?**_  
  
 _You got me._  
  
xXx  
  
11:58 p.m.  
  
 _You up?_  
  
You cracked an eye open and picked up your phone, flinching at the light. It was generally a rule for you to go to bed at around eleven, as none of your friends would be up this late to talk anyway. So what the hell was Bucky doing up so damn late? And asking if _you_ were awake! What the hell?  
  
 _ **I am now.**_  
  
 _My bad. Anyway, ever seen Breaking Bad?_  
  
 _ **No. My drama/AP teacher keeps recommending it to me. I told her I'd get to it eventually. Why?**_  
  
 _Because it's awesome and you need to watch it._  
  
 _ **Hm. I'll get to it.**_  
  
 _So what's up?_  
  
 _ **My eyelids.**_  
  
 _You go to bed this early?_  
  
 _ **You go to bed this late?**_  
  
 _Night owl._  
  
 _ **School night.**_  
  
 _Doesn't really matter to me. Anyway, you should stay home tomorrow and binge watch Breaking Bad._  
  
 _ **Why?**_  
  
 _Because it's good._  
  
 _ **Good enough to skip school?**_  
  
 _There's no better reason to._  
  
 _ **I'll think about it. Goodnight, Bucky.**_  
  
 _Later, (Name)._  
  
xXx  
  
You awoke the next morning to the realization that you did _not_ want to head to school that day. So, with a quick _'I don't wanna go to school.'_ text to your mother, Netflix was on and breakfast in your lap. You crunched on the colorful, sugary pebbles, debating between _Supernatural_ or _Animaniacs._  Watch a show with sexy men defeating the things that went bump in the night, or your beloved cartoon that was definitely a morning type of show?  
  
 _Going to school?_  
  
 _ **No.**_  
  
 _So you listened to me?!_  
  
 _ **No. I just didn't wanna go to school.**_  
  
 _So watch Breaking Bad._  
  
 _ **Must I?**_  
  
 _I returned your phone, didn't I?_  
  
 _ **Bastard.**_  
  
 _Just start watching! I'll even start from the beginning so we can watch it together._  
  
 **You're really dedicated to this, huh?**  
  
 _You'll see why._  
  
xXx  
  
"(Name)?" There were three soft raps against the closed white door, "You in there?"  
  
"Yeah!" You paused the show Bucky had successfully submerged you into just as your mother stepped inside. "Hi mom! How was work?"  
  
"Same shit, different day." She responded, sitting at the edge of your bed. "What'd you do today?"  
  
"Watched this show my friend recommended to me."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
You snorted. "Meth."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and chuckled, shaking her head. The hell were kids into these days? Meth... Psh, back in her day, weed was all you needed to feel nice.  
  
"I'll just let you get to it. Dinner's on its way; I ordered pizza before I left work."  
  
"Sweet!" You lunged forward, hugging the life out of your mom. "You're the best."  
  
"I know." She kissed her temple and left, closing the door behind her, you noted. Such a good mom...  
  
 _The hell's the holdup?!_  
  
 _ **Was talking to my mom, grumpy gills.**_  
  
 _Hey! That's Mr. Grumpy Gills to you._  
  
 _ **Whatever. I'm playing the show now.**_  
  
 _Took you long enough._  
  
xXx  
  
 _You wanna hang out sometime?_  
  
 _ **Like where?**_  
  
 _I don't know. We can go to the mall or something._  
  
 _ **I'm game. When?**_  
  
 _Now?_  
  
 _ **Can you pick me up?**_  
  
 _Yep._  
  
You texted him your address and clambered around, looking for something to wear. It'd been a week since that initial meeting and you'd yet to see him after that. Turns out all of his classes were nowhere near yours, so there was never any time to actually see one another. So communicating via text was the way to go, unfortunately. And with a quick goodbye and a promise to return before ten to your parent, you were out the door and on the way to the mall with Bucky.  
  
"So what's up?" He asked, as if he hadn't been texting you all day.  
  
"Nothing." You replied with an eye roll. "Nothing new, anyhow, in the ten minutes it's been since we last spoke."  
  
"Ah, shaddup. Lot can happen in that time span, punk."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I dunno~ World could end or something. Then that'd be something to chat about." The corner of his lip perked up at your sudden giggles. He was already funny, but now that you could hear his voice it was even better. Tech was great, but flesh was perfect.  
  
"Not if we're dead." You stated.  
  
He conceded, nodding. "Not if we're dead."  
  
Bucky bought a churro as soon as he stepped foot into the place, splitting it with you evenly. It was silent as the two of you walked around. You glanced up at Bucky just as he looked at you, each of you looking away instantly. He tossed the paper from the food away and shoved his hands in his dark jeans, eyes darting just about everywhere but your direction.  
  
This was incredibly awkward. Was this how it was after meeting internet friends? You hoped not; you had a shit ton of them to meet up with someday.  
  
 _This is awkward._  
  
 _ **You read the narration.**_  
  
 _What?_  
  
 _ **Moving on. Why are you texting me? I'm literally right next to you.**_  
  
 _This is easier._  
  
 _ **Fair enough. Wanna go check out the puppies in the pet store?**_  
  
He didn't even respond, as he was halfway to the store already. "I'm gonna name all the golden retrievers Steve!"  
  
xXx  
  
 _Hey (Name)?_  
  
 _ **Yeah?**_  
  
 _Go on a date with me?_  
  
 _ **Yeah.**_  
  
xXx  
  
 _Hey (Name)?_  
  
 _ **Yeah?**_  
  
 _Move in with me?_  
  
 _ **Yeah.**_  
  
xXx  
  
 _Hey (Name)?_  
  
 _ **Yeah?**_  
  
 _Marry me?_  
  
You looked behind you, the twenty-four year old man on the floor and a ring in hand.  
  
 ** _Yeah._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader?
> 
> Yeah?
> 
> This is late and I'm sorry. Shit kept happening. Better late than never?
> 
> Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> "Liz, what the hell is this tragedy?"
> 
> Bear with me. I'm doing like a "create your own ending" type thing. I'll be doing one for all of the 'Vengers (dunno 'bout the twins) Loki, and Bucky as well. Just gotta write 'em, lmao.


End file.
